One way leads to diamonds: The tale of Thrandius
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Once a proud elven king, Thranduil did all he could to protect his people, and most of all, his son. When the end of the elves arrived, he was fully prepared to sail with Legolas. However, he did not expect a dwarf to be sailing with them as well. When it is realized that there is not enough room, Thranduil stays behind, however this decision changes him forever. Here is his story.
1. Introduction

_So, Tolkien never actually said what happened to Thranduil. I've seen that some people assume he went to the undying lands, but Tolkien didn't explicitly say this, so this story plays off of that. I will be writing a line to a sonnet- __Ozymandias__ by __Percy Bysshe Shelley- at the beginning of each chapter. I will also try to come up with a song for each chapter. _

_The song for this chapter is __**Pilgrim**__ by Enya. You can find it on Youtube. _

* * *

**_I met a traveler from an antique land_**  
*****

_"Come."_

A simple word, and a shattered world.

_"Come."_

Again, the word that tears my well made plan into shreds that fly into the breeze as lights of red and green fly through the air, destroying what little was left of a twisting, shattering idea.

I turn both ways: watching, debating. Am I to follow the two people whom around my new life has revolved, or am I to save the last of a group both despicable and all that is left of my former life? My wife and (dare I say it?) my son are rapidly marching from this accursed academy. I must make my choice, or pay the price that is to come no matter what my choice may be.

They don't even turn back to see whether I'm following them. When did their level of respect fall so low?

I cast a final look at the remnants of a proud life crushed into ashes, and then I stumble after what I have called my family.

They are not my family. The last of my family died eons ago. Nothing can never replace what I have lost. I understand that now; but alas, to late.  
How has it come to this? How has it come to this existence of fleeing for my life- for their lives? When did I ever flee? Never before did shame so burn in my chest. Yet as I cast a final look back at the academy, I know I have made the right decision. My first son abandoned me, and I promised myself that I would do better by this son. He, in fact, did not abandon me; and now I will not abandon him.

So say what you will, and I know many do behind closed doors, but I indeed have a heart. I do care. Many have looked up at me and wondered what exactly I care about, and many have decided I only care about one thing: myself.

They are wrong. I care about pride. Not only my own, but my family's. We are better than this. My family has always been better than this. It was, at least, until my son left me to become a friend of the exact scum I had spent his entire life warning him of.

He was a disgrace, and I knew this new son would be raised differently. What do I speak of? I speak of this eternal existence that humans call life. This is not life. Life comes to a close all around me, while I endure forever. I am strong, I am patient, one day I will again bring back the honor and glory that my family lost. I can wait.

It will happen. Someday things will be different again.

Someday things _will be._

Someday.

One day.

I know.

I hope.

_I wish._


	2. Chapter 1

_This is admittedly not the most exciting chapter in the world, but it does have Legolas! The story will get more interesting in the following chapters. This one had to show background. _

_Song_: Fallen Embers _by Enya. You can find it on Youtube_

* * *

_**Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone**_

* * *

_Many years before_

Grand, foreboding, important, icy, magical, dark, elegant, powerful: These were just a few words I was described as. As king, I was an example for my people, and they followed my every move. If stirrings of rebellion ever arose, they would be quickly brought to my attention and taken care of. My people were behind my every thought and decision. Their well being filled so many of my thoughts; but not all my thoughts.

Family, in those days, was so dear to me. When my dear queen Nirnîthbess faded, I almost followed her, but one thing kept me from following her into death: my son.

He was but an elfling then, my little son, my little Legolas. Even when he was small, however, I feel that he understood much more than other elflings of his age.

He would ask me, "_Father, why do you sit alone on your throne all the time now? Please come and show me archery again! Maybe that will make you smile again, father?"_

I assigned my best soldier to teach him archery, and I complemented him and watched as my only son flourished as he became the noble crown prince of my Greenwood realm. He never stopped trying to please me, and I thought I had raised my son well. He never disobeyed me. He never questioned my word. My word was law to him, and he carried out my laws as an ever dutiful heir.

I as so sure he was a son to be proud of. He was never rowdy like Elrond's twins, and he learned that the elvish race was far superior to others, say, dwarves. He was magnificent, and I was everlastingly proud of my flourishing son.

I had allowed him to visit Elrond's sons only because at least they were elves of nobility, but I believe that they began filling my son's mind with horrors of the outside world and some awful duty that our peoples should fulfil. I warned Elrond time and time again to leave my son's mind in peace- to stop feeding him stories about the troubles outside our boarders which should not include us- but he would not listen.

Legolas would return from visits with wild tales of adventure, which I would listen to for a time before reminding my son of his place in the world. It began to drive a chasm between me and the one I loved

And then Thorin, self-proclaimed king under the dragon infested mountain, arrived and his men did what their type do best. His nephew corrupted the mind of one of my best elves, and even my son ran from my kingdom, for the first time truly disobeying my laws.

I was to learn that it would a repeated pattern. Legolas, now a elf of several hundred years, repeatedly disobeyed the commands I gave him. I tried to forgive him, I tried to convince him to again follow his father, but the damage had been done.

Legolas's mind was stolen from the both of us, and too soon he found himself following the orcs around, placing himself in danger despite all the times I had so carefully warned him about safety and the dangers of spilling precious elf blood.

When the battle of the five armies had ended, my son was destroyed, a mere shell of the elfling I had raised. He asked to leave, and though my heart screamed at me, commanding me to never let go of my precious son, I allowed him leave. I watched as he left that day in search of the boy whom I believed might grow to be a good and powerful man, the only kind fit to be allies with my son.

When I watched him depart, I didn't realize it would be many long years before I would see my dear heir again. By the time he had returned, he was so changed I scarcely recognized his mannerisms. He asked to do my bidding with the man, Aragorn, by his side. It seemed that they had become the best of friends.

I sent him to a meeting at Elrond's castle, a meeting I would have attended had it not been for my son's appearance. I sent the man on a similar quest, telling him to meet my son at Elrond's palace.

I waited patiently for my son's return from the meeting, but after several months it was merely a messenger of Elrond's that marched into my kingdom and declared that my son had left on a noble quest. I was only mildly upset, I had so little reign over Legolas of late one more 'noble' quest was hardly an excitement. However the skies began to darken and I began to feel a deeper evil entering my forest than even when Thorin had passed through.

I got word that the elves of Rivendell were leaving Middle Earth, and by the time I sent a messenger to find out why, they were already gone.

I told my people that we would not flee like those of Rivendell, and yet the darkness of Mirkwood stole closer and closer each day. Then came the battle.

My new captain of the guard arrived in the throne room, ragged and out of breath. I was told that armies of orcs were flooding into Mirkwood. I was shocked; never before had the orcs entered our lands in hopes of taking control. Never before had I needed to tell so many of my people to prepare for a battle so large and inevitable as the one that stormed into my forest that day. The most inexperienced fighters were evacuated to Lothlórien, and the rest fought long and brutally. To be completely honest, I expected the Easterlings to arrive, and I told my people as such, and yet no reinforcements came.

Our enemies lit the forest ablaze and too many elves fell simply due to the screams of the trees. No matter my words of encouragement, we continued to fall back until my palace was within view, and the orcs prepared to launch fire at my people's home.

It was a long and strenuous battle, but finally I became the victor. And yet, it was with no small loss of life; far too much elvish blood graced the ground, and the trees cried along with my people.

However the forest survived, as things with strength tend to do, and Celebron helped me to recreate our kingdoms. The elves of Rivendell were gone, however for the first time in eons, my forest flourished into a new kingdom. I met Celebron in the forest, and he helped me found my new kingdom. I had always said that my people would endure, and endure we did. We rebuilt our kingdom into the place which was once again fit to be called The Greenwood, though Celebron helped me pick a new name for the place- Greenleaves.

And yet as we survived in our wooded world, the lands outside moved along as quickly as a raging river. My elves grew restless. Many of their friends had faded during the war, and still others had sailed with the Rivendell elves. I began to realize that, though we endured, some injuries are so fatal that nothing can make them recover.

It was Celebron who suggested we prepare the ships, and though at first I resisted, finally I gave in. I stayed with some while others followed the ancient elf to prepare the ships for us all. Not for the first time, my soul yearned to see my son, and though my people began to leave for the ports, I suddenly resized that I could not follow. I had to wait for my son, I could not leave him. I could not leave him here with none of his kind while I went on, never to see him again.

My most loyal followers waited with me, and soon all but a few had departed our home. I learned that there was but a single ship left with just enough seats for all of us, and my son. I promised my most loyal followers that we would leave this world the moment my son returned, and I called out for him, begging Legolas come home. My adviser, Ylyndar, told me of the elves feelings, and I knew we must sail soon, and so I continued to wish my son home.

Finally I think he heard me, and it was on a fateful summer day when Legolas was announced at my gate.

* * *

"The prince arrives on horseback!"

The call echoed through the palace, and my head snapped up at the words. For a moment, I hesitated, and then I stopped my eternal pacing to place myself upon my throne. Footsteps echoed on the wooden stairs, and a few moments later a very recognizable blonde head appeared. For a moment, my son hesitated, and then he rushed forward and I scrutinized his changes.

He looked visibly thinner, as though time on the road had not been kind to him, and yet a smile alighted his face as I had not seen since he was but an elfling. One change made me almost flinch as I recognized what it was immediately. His eyes were no longer the deep blue of his heritage, and instead were grey, almost brown. They reflected the shadows and horrors he had seen, and for a moment I feared for my son. He had to have seen some terrible, terrible events for his eyes to have darkened so, and my own eyes softened.

"My son," I spoke, and he bowed for a moment. Forgetting my throne, I stalked down the steps and enveloped him in a hug as I had not done since he was small. I could tell me was terribly taken off-guard, and so I released him in moments, only to see tears in his eyes.

"Father," he told me, and I allowed a tiny smile to grace my own lips.

"I understand you have been through much. Please, tell me only what you wish to repeat, but all that you can. Then it is crucial we head for the ships. Our people are restless to sail."

"Father, I have a surprise," Legolas interrupted, and I raised an eyebrow. What sort of surprise? I didn't know what to expect, but whatever idea crossed my mind, it was not the grey-haired little man who ascended my stairs. For a moment, I stood in shock, and then my eyes turned cold.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hissed to my son, yet he merely smiled at me,

"My dear friend, Gimli," my son announced, sounding all too proud of himself.

"Son of Gloin? I remember having his father in my dungeons well. Has he come to replace the escaped prisoner?"

Legolas's face was both shocked and horrified, the dwarf turning red. My son stood between me and dwarf, shaking his head.

"He is to sail with us," my son explained, and the look on my face encouraged him to hurry to explain. "He has been with me since the beginning of my quest. I, too, held some incorrect ideas about him, due to his heritage, yet he is a wonderful warrior, and a better friend. I have stayed with him until the end of his life, but I will not leave him even now. I promised to take him to the undying lands, and I will not leave him behind. I will not go back on my word."

I looked between the dwarf and my son, and then shook my head.

"Impossible," I told Legolas. "We have but one ship left, the final ship of the elves, and it is already to be filled the maximum. If we were to take him, we would have to leave someone behind. I will not leave behind my own people, and so he cannot come."

"But father-"

"I'm sorry," I told him dismissively. "Send him away."

"No," my son argued, and my jaw dropped in shock. Much had happened in our rather precarious relationship, and yet the last time my son had talked back to me in such a way, he had left me. And again, the betrayal was due to a dwarf, only that time the dwarf had corrupted my captain of the guard. Yet, what I said held true. To bring the dwarf would mean that someone had to stay behind. I would not allow one of my loyal people to make that sacrifice.

"You have heard my final word on the matter," I told my son. "I will not force one of my loyal subjects to stay behind."

"What if I stayed behind?"

"No!" Both the dwarf and I shouted, and a faint smile graced my lips. At least we agreed on something.

"Look, Legolas, if I cannot go, then…" the dwarf trailed off, and I nodded at the wiseness of this dwarf.

"Then I will stay with you, and you cannot convince me otherwise," Legolas told the dwarf. Shocked, I shook my head.

"We must sail, I promised my people we would sail the moment you returned home, and I will not let you stay behind alone with a dwarf who will die. You will be left alone, Legolas, I will not have that."

"Then allow him to come."

"You know that cannot be."

My son and I argued as we had never before. All others went to bed, including the dwarf who fell asleep at the edge of the throne room. As we argued, I began to understand. This was not simply a friendship, this was a brotherhood of the like that I had seen few times. I began to realize that leaving the dwarf behind would destroy my son in a way that was unthinkable. I began to realize that leaving him behind was as impossible as allowing him to sail. I had to come to a decision, and so I told Legolas to allow me time to think.

I went to my chambers that night, but I did not sleep. Instead I paced, my mind traveling in strange directions. In the morning I had come to a decision that was almost as horrid as it was honorable. I called my people together, Legolas watching me with worried, dark eyes. I delivered a speech about brotherhood, and then my heart shattered as I delivered the news.

My only son and his 'friend' would sail along with my people, and I would stay to carry on the legacy of the elves. People would not forget what we were, if one was still here.

"I am strong," I told them. "I will be able to carry on our legacy and make the world never forget the force that we were. This is not up for debate. You all will sail at once."

The palace was in an outrage, and yet I told my most loyal subject, Ylyndar, to lead the elves to the boats. He refused, shaking his dark head, his eyes fierce.

"If you are not to sail," he told me. "I will not either. You are my king, and I swore to never leave your side. I will not sail without you, my lord."

There were others who held similar sentiments, but I told them they were foolish, and that they must sail.

Legolas, too, argued, and I told him this decision was his making and if he didn't sail without me, my sacrifice would be for naught. I told them all that I would accompany them to the boat, but that is where I would leave them.

It was a grand, yet silent procession that arrived at the docs, and still only a few of my subjects trickled onto the boat.

My son was at a loss; he didn't want to leave and he tried to convince me to come, but I told him it was impossible. To my horror, tears leaked out of his now dark brown eyes. I told him he must sail before he saw any more horrors of the world, changing him further, and then he shocked me by returning the hug I had given him before.

"Goodbye, father," his voice was hoarse. It was the last time I spoke to my beloved, only son.

More elves trickled onto the boat, and yet my most stalwart subjects continued to refuse to leave. I did my best to persuade them, but they wouldn't be persuaded. I told them that the reason I was staying was so that they could go, and yet they continued to refuse to sail on the last boat which had been built eons ago for this single purpose. Some offered to stay while I went, and though a part of me longed to do just that, I shook my head. These were my most loyal elves, I could not sail while they stayed behind. My soul felt like it was tearing, and when the ship left, part empty, I could feel my own eyes greying.

And that was the day I lost my son, my irreplaceable little elfling. It was that day that the time of the elves as we had known it ended, and a new chapter opened. It was a chapter destined to destroy.

* * *

**AU:** _Please review! What do you think so far? More reviews means I will update again before a really long time! _


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! And already in a community? Thank you to the person who put me in!  
_

Song for this chapter:_ Enya-The River Sings di Valerio Ottavian_ (It fits quite well this time, I highly recommend you look it up, plus there's a version with a lotr video to go with it!)

* * *

**Stand in the desert. Near them on the sand,**

* * *

When the boat left the dock, I turned to observe which elves had stayed. It was a surprising number; there were about 30, from what I could tell, perhaps less. I wondered if there were other elves who were left who weren't of my kingdom. It was possible, I supposed.

For the moment, I looked closely at the surrounding faces and was unsurprised by some elves left like my adviser and my new captain of the guard, however seeing some of the lower elves who used to be cooks or weapon makers did surprise me. I knew I had loyal subjects, but I had not thought such strong loyalty traveled to the lower elves.

At the back I saw a flash of red, and my heart stilled for a moment. It was a familiar flash of red that almost frightened me each time I saw it, and brought back memories that I could not keep at bay. The red hair reminded me of my old captain of the guard, after all her elder sister was never so different. Like her sister, Tauien had a free spirit that wandered far too much. She had wandered to Rivendell when her sister was but a child, causing me to have to raise the red headed warrior. It wasn't until my old captain of the guard was fading that Tauien finally returned, and by then it was almost too late.

I walked through elves until I reached my mount and, with a sigh, I sat upon the saddle.

"We will return to the palace," I proclaimed. "And there we will train to be best that we can be. If we are to carry on the legacy of our people, we must become stronger than any elves have ever been. We still become the best warriors, the best artisans, and we will perfect our elven magic until we can rely upon it."

I spoke not another word, and still all of my elves followed me back to the palace, which looked so much emptier now that the others, and without the possibility of my son returning. My subjects also looked uneasy, however the followed my to our main hall where they lined up neatly.

"My lord," Ylyndar spoke up. "What is the first matter of training?"

"Of course," I turned to my subjects. "We will practice our elven magic. We'll work on levitating things as a starting place. Watch me."

With much effort, I stared at a pot across the room, and a few moments later it lifted into the air. A hushed whisper of awe shot about the room as I gently lowered the pot to the ground.

"You all will be able to do this, if you train enough," I promised my subjects. "You must focus your mind. Now, find something to look at. Good, now focus your mind!"

After many attempts, quite of few of the elves had the skill down, including Ylyndar. I went around the room, attempting to help those who had far more trouble. When I arrived at Tauien, I noticed she could not levitate anything at all. Her mind was likely to scattered and hyper, I thought to myself.

"Just focus all of your attention on it!" I commanded her with lowered eyebrows.

"Perhaps it would be easier to concentrate if a word was attached to the action," she told me, which gave me pause.

"Perhaps," I agreed slowly. "Perhaps man's word: leviosa."

"I believe that is to short. Perhaps wingardium leviosa. It is so long, it may help to aid those who need more concentration."

I let out a deep breath, glaring at her, and then I nodded very slowly.

"I have an announcement," I spoke loudly. All of my subjects turned to me. "For concentration, I have created a phrase to tie to this command. You will say wingardium leviosa as you think hard about this command; it may help you to concentrate."

My subjects attempted it, and to many's surprise this technique worked quite well for them. I suppose it gave their little minds something to puzzle over as they worked their inherited elven magic. I told myself that I would return in an hour to teach another lesson, however now I found myself wandering toward my throne room. I ran my hands over the arms of my throne, and then placed myself in the seat, arranging my hair. I sat for a moment, staring out at my fairly empty kingdom, and a strange tugging took captive my heart as it hadn't since an age ago.

"My lord Thranduil," Ylyndar suddenly hurried up the steps. "There is someone here who wishes to see you."

"Who?" I asked slowly.

Ylyndar hesitated before glancing at a head that was slowly appearing as the old man come up the stairs. My mouth drew down in a frown.

"I see," I told Ylyndar. "Leave us."

"Thranduil," the wizard, Mithrandir, bowed his head slightly, however my nostrils flared.

"What are you doing invading my kingdom?" I spat.

"I alone have come visiting; I hardly consider that an invasion."

"Alright, then tell me why," I told him when he remained silent.

"You did not depart with the other elves. You did not depart with your son."

"No I did not. My elves are too strong to give in to the pressure to flee our home," I snarled. "And my son brought home a dwarf whom he was 'friends' with. I hear you encouraged that friendship, I am not surprised. He left me…"

"Thranduil, are you sure you don't wish to depart? The world is changing out there. I'm sorry, but the age of the elves has retreated, and the age of man has arrived."

"The age of man," I scoffed. "My elves are pure and perfect, such trivialities of the outside world do not bother me."

"They do not understand the ways of the old world, these men. They don't trust the ways of the old world. The will not trust your elves, especially what you are teaching them."

"I am teaching them the ways of their ancestors. You have no power over me _Mithrandir. _It's time you stop thinking you do. Leave my kingdom, now."

"You will regret this," the old man's voice was not filled with malice, instead it was filled sadness.

"Leave, now," I commanded him from atop my throne, and without even a bow, he departed.

"What did he want?" Ylyndar hurried up the stairs once the old man had left, and I sighed.

"He had misplaced warnings for me. No matter, we will learn our next spell. It will be to make things hidden from some."

I stepped down from my throne and walked imperially down the stairs, my most loyal servant following me with a proud grin.

I commanded my people, taking the occasional suggestion for verbal help with using their elven magic. We learned what we called accio, ascendio, confundo, quietus, and many many others. My people stood in the main hall and practiced tirelessly.

"Perfect it!" I told them all. "Concentrate! With this power we will be able to make our legacy endure forever! We will be able to stand together!"

Eventually, even Tauien was beginning to improve at her elven powers. Ylyndar was wonderful at it, and even one of the lower elves I had scoffed at behind closed doors in the past, Haewon, began to excel. My people were preparing excellently. I would prove that _Mithrandir _wrong! My people might even soon be ready to enter the human world and show what great beings we are! It had been years since I'd left my forest, however how much could the world change?

* * *

One day during training, I heard a knock on our great doors into the palace, and I told Ylyndar to watch over the training. I didn't want to interrupt my people, so I approached the doors myself. I flung the doors open impatiently, and then I had to struggle to keep my jaw from dropping. There stood a long procession of elves of the like I had never seen before. They looked similar to Rivendell elves, however they had even darker hair. The one who was in front sat upon a noble black steed and had a admittedly lovely crown of silver and emeralds.

"Are you the Lord Thranduil of this kingdom?" the elf asked me, and for a moment, I was taken off guard. However I nodded a few moments later, surveying what appeared to be a small army behind this new elf. The elf continued. "Excellent. I hear you are training your people's elven powers now that our numbers are depleted? I too am doing the same. I have traveled from afar to this land. I heard from an old man of your exploit, and I decided that it'd be best to come together as a force of unequaled power; a force to be reckoned with."

"Perhaps," I frowned. "However, I know nothing about you."

"I am a king, like yourself," the elf informed me. "And these are my people. We are ready and eager to follow your instructions. Even I am prepared to learn your teachings."

The elf got down from his horse, and bowed deeply in front of me. I smiled a little and nodded.

"I will," I agreed, "However I must first know your name, my fellow king."

"My name is King Salazar- Salazar Slytherin."

"Welcome King Salazar. As you've said, I am Lord Thranduil- Thranduil Greenleaf. Come in, we will allow our people to meet."

"Excellent," the elf's green eyes twinkled, however I allowed him only a slight incline of my head. I would be watching this newcomer closely.

"Welcome," I told his elves, and they each nodded at me as they passed, and then the newcomers were inside my palace. They were new, I told myself, but we were all elves, we all had a common purpose: to endure. Still, this new elf king somehow put me on edge, there was something about him...

'No matter,' I told myself. 'If he is willing to follow my teachings and help our elves to endure in my lands, I will allow him and his people to stay. They will help with our common purpose, to make our elves more powerful than they had ever been in the past. They will help our race to endure in what Mithrandir calls 'the age of men'. I will prove Mithrandir wrong.'

* * *

**AU: **_Please let me know what you think! What will the new comer bring?_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Only one review last chapter! (Though thanks for that :)) Please review next time. Thanks for all the favs though! Also, I apologize for my disappearance on ff. Finals has pretty much been my life recently, but I'm back to writing again._

Song for this chapter: Anywhere Is by Enya

* * *

**Half sunk, a shatter'd visage lies, whose frown**

* * *

The nights had grown dark and cold leaving the two weavers quite busy and the rest of my people shivering in the halls we still used. Much of the palace had been shut off because many had spoken to me of feeling loss when they traveled into the more empty halls. Of course the newcomers populated quite a bit of the palace now. Several of my elves said they didn't much like the newcomers, they had something dark about them, however Ylyndar reminded me that my word was final, so of course I let Slytherin's people stay.

They were quite powerful, these new elves, and King Salazar appeared almost as powerful as myself. He had a elf who seemed to give him advice, similar to Ylyndar's advice for me. King Salazar seemed to treat him with great respect, not that I didn't do the same with my most trusted elf, however Laerornor seemed the one elf who escaped King Salazar's haughty personality. (And myself, of course)

One day I asked him who Laerornor was to him, and his answer surprised me.

"He was once a great elf lord, but he lost his family many years ago in a great battle. I took him into my kingdom and he got along well. He gives good advice, and he is indebted to me."

"He was a king?" I asked, confused.

"Not quite a king, just a ruler. A king is not a ruler. A king is more powerful."

The way he said this made me change the subject, he still made me uneasy, and we did not speak on the subject again.

* * *

"Your training is going quite well."

I nodded to King Salazar, who sat in a sort of throne similar to my own, watching our people train.

"Indeed. Your elves seem quite powerful. I must say I am impressed by a few."

"Of course, only the best elves were allowed to travel the great way to arrive here."

"The best?"

"Yes, the rest stayed behind in my land. They will likely wander into the human world and lose touch with their heritage. I could tell they were restless for a change, so I allowed them leave. Only the best may be trained, or course."

"Are you aware of other eleven kingdoms that might be left? All eleven kingdoms in this realm of the world have dispersed, save my own."

"Oh, there may be some, somewhere, They do not concern me for the moment. What does concern me are the rumors. Have you heard that men are growing fearful of elves? They are more fearful of elves with powers like our own."

"I'm sure it is no worry of ours. They would not be so bold as to come questioning."

"I do not know if you are correct, Lord Thranduil. I have heard that they have become very bold. I am worried. I believe we should construct a barrier against them."

"Nonsense. In fact, I was thinking that, when our people have perfected themselves, we will go out into the human world and begin to remind them of what we are."

"If you think that wise. I too had a proposition. Mightn't it be a good idea to create a sort of place where we might train other elves, should they come along."

"I know little of that. If you wish to, let that be your own concern."

King Salazar inclined his head, turning back to watch as Laerornor's eyes flashed and a pot across the room shattered into a sparkle of glass as fine as rainwater.

* * *

It was a little less than a year when I was wondering the grounds just outside my palace with Ylyndar, and I heard movement through the trees. We cautiously approached to see that a small group of horses were standing in a clearing. There were about ten riders looking intently at a map. Ylyndar and I whispered for a moment, before I stepped into the clearing.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Ylyndar spoke, and one rider in a bright red cloak glanced up from his map. He was a man, not an elf, and something about his personality offset me.

"Would you happen to know the way to the kingdom of Lord Thranduil? I have been sent for by an old friend of mine, and two more parties are on the way."

This was beginning to get out of hand. My kingdom could not take in every person that happened along. Perhaps King Salazar had better go about creating a new training ground.

"You have already found my kingdom. In fact you are trespassing in my lands," I spoke coldly. He didn't seem to pick up on the malice in my voice.

"Oh, dear me. Sorry about that, my lord. I was sent for by King Salazar. My name is Godric. I'm an old friend of his and he had hoped I could assist you. It's splendid to meet you. He had said your elven powers are great. Will you be assisting in creating our training ground?"

"I will not," my voice was cold. "And I was unaware that King Salazar was inviting men to join our training."

"Not mere men," Godric grinned stupidly.

"Godric, have you found the kingdom?"

The clearing was suddenly invaded by twenty more horses. Leading the procession was another human, a plump jolly woman, and an elf woman. When the elf woman saw me she immediately got down from her horse and bowed deeply.

"Lord Thranduil," she spoke. "We have been sent for by a fellow elven ruler to help train your people. My name is Rowena, and my traveling companion is named Helga. We travel with a small group of our followers. I was the daughter of an elven king from a far away kingdom, however my father sailed while I did not. I apologize about your son, I had heard he has sailed on."

"Indeed," I nodded. Rowena I was willing to take into my kingdom; I wasn't so sure about the other two uncouth humans.

"Well, lead the way, my good fellow," Godric chuckled, causing me to bristle unhappily.

"We could camp out here if you wish to speak to King Slytherin. We have spent many nights out of doors; one more will do no harm," Rowena spoke carefully, and I nodded.

"I would wish to speak to him. Please excuse me."

With that Ylyndar and I retreated from the clearing and hurried toward my castle.

"He cannot continue to invite every traveler who happens along into my kingdom," I told Ylyndar, who agreed immediately.

Inside, King Slytherin was examining the throne room, and I cleared my throat harshly. He turned and smiled at me.

"Yes, Thranduil?"

"Some _friends _of yours have arrived," I frowned. "They claim to be invited to join us."

"Ah, good. They are teachers."

"I cannot keep taking people into my kingdom, Slytherin. You cannot ask that of me. This is my kingdom, and I will not take in any more stray travelers. Besides, only one of them is an elf, the other two are clearly unruly and would disrupt the peace."

"Oh, I agree completely. It is not my plan for them to come here, Thranduil. They are to help me build the new training ground. I plan to build it next to the Long Lake."

"Near Esgaroth?"

"Esgaroth has disappeared, haven't you heard? They did not rebuild it, it has disappeared into the depths of the lake as the water has risen. So has Dale. Had you not heard how the water of the lake has seemed to multiply and swallow up the ruins?"

"It has been long since I've left my kingdom," I admitted, and Slytherin nodded understandingly.

"I see," he told me. "I think I shall be leaving soon to create the new training ground. You may join us, should you so choose. Perhaps you had best go out to see the world again."

"Perhaps," I shrugged. I wasn't particularly keen on the notion, however if everyone chose to leave, I would follow my people to ensure their safety. "When do you plan to depart?"

"Tomorrow," I was informed. "And any who wish to join me are welcome to do so."

I nodded, prepared to inform my people that, perhaps, we should follow. Now, however, I retired to my chambers to consider this change and whether or not I would tolerate the newcomers.

* * *

In the morning I awoke to find my people lining up at the gates. I asked Ylyndar what was occurring, and he seemed surprised.

"Slytherin said we are traveling to a training ground. He said you were enthusiastic about the idea."

"Indeed I am," I nodded. "I was unaware we'd be leaving so early."

Ylyndar merely shrugged, and the followed as the procession began to march out of the door and toward the forest. Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood, was a lively place now. Birds chirped in the trees and small animals populated little burrows beneath trees. It pleased me to see that my forest had not darkened, despite so many elves abandoning it. It was odd to be traveling so far into the the forest, and when we arrived at the other end of the forest to see the lake, I found myself to be quite surprised. The area was completely unrecognizable. All signs of life had disappeared. Indeed the lake was much higher toward the mountains and Dale was missing. The dwarf kingdom was not covered by water, but it seemed to be completely lifeless.

_Good. _I thought to myself. Odder still was a castle with pointed spires which was located near the other side of the lake on a rocky hill. It looked half complete.

"It's a lovely sight," Slytherin told me. He sat upon a horse, which he urged around the lake. "We are to meet my friends there. They have been building it. I am to help them. If you so desire, you may assist us."

"No, I think the building will be left to you," I told him. I had little desire to be there in the first place, and so I had equally little desire to help build this very human looking castle. There were few elf qualities about it, save its rather nice pointed roofs.

It took all afternoon to arrive at the castle, but when we did, it was a strange sight that greeted us. Many, many elves whom I did not recognize, a few humans, and a few beings that looked strangely human save their pointed ears, were building a section of the castle not with their hands, but with their elvan powers. I had never seen the like. In the past, I had used my elvan powers simply to heal or to hide the scars which lined my face, this was a very strange sight.

"Salazar, my good friend," the tiresome voice of the red caped Godric rang out, and Slytherin and I turned as one to see the man leaning against a block of stone, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

"Godric," Slytherin nodded once, dismounting. "Where are the other two?"

"Helga is over there collecting flowers," the man gestured to a patch of grass where the woman in yellow was examining something in the grass. "I believe Rowena is up there building something."

"I see. Perhaps Lord Thranduil and I can go up and examine what has yet been built?"

"Of course. Everyone is doing a spectacular job," Godric grinned.

"Come," Slytherin told me, and we made our way toward a courtyard of sorts and then up some stairs. Indeed the dark haired elven woman was instructing workers about something that appeared to be a very long room.

"Rowena," Slytherin spoke, and the elf turned to smile at us.

"Hello, greetings," she proclaimed. "This shall be where the students eat. I trust it is to your liking? Good. We will begin creating our individual rooms quite soon. I wish mine to be in a tower with a nice view of something, perhaps the lake. I want people to be able to see the night sky from my tower. What location would you like, Salazar?"

"Somewhere dark and quiet," was Slytherin's response. "Have the people of neighboring villages caused any trouble?"

"No, I don't believe they mind," Rowena shook her head. "The people in this area are still accustomed to elves and their world, thanks to the woodland elves."

"I told you they would remember us," I smirked at Slytherin, who nodded.

"That's good," he agreed. "You said you wanted to go out to the human world?"

"I believe I will, sometime in the future."

"You may want to think of an easier name for the humans to call you by. I do not use my real name, I have changed it. Salazar was not my elvish name, for that named proved difficult for humans. I have spent some time in that world, it has changed some."

"As I'm sure I'll soon find out," I told him.

"They have new names for where they live. Just as Dale has disappeared, a new world has crept up. They call is Angle Land."

"I see," I smirked. "An uncouth name, however perhaps I will travel there and see what they have to offer. Perhaps I have spent too long in my forest. I will bring Ylyndar of course. I may head out by the end of the week to see what has become of the world."

"Whatever you wish. Will your other people be staying here?"

"If you believe you can teach them."

"Of course, it will be easy."

"Then yes, I entrust you to care for them until I return. Thank you, King Slytherin."

"Of course," the elf told me.

With that, I headed down the small mountain to inform Ylyndar that our new journey would begin in just three days. It was time to say some goodbyes.

* * *

**AN: **_Next chapter Thranduil will go out into the human world, and he'll (sort of) start turning into Lucius. Not quite though. That's won't happen for a while. What do you think? Please review!_


End file.
